thehunterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Score
WEITERLEITUNG Wertung (Score) Der Mensch, daher auch der Jäger auf der Jagd, strebt dazu seine Leistungen an Maßstäben und anderen Menschen zu messen. Der Jäger möchte seine erlegten Trophäen bewerten, um sie mit denen anderer und anderen, eigenen vergleichen zu können. Jeder hat eine gewisse Grundvorstellung, dass es Tiere einer Art gibt, die "besser", also schöner, z.B. mit großen Geweihen, Hauern etc. oder schwerer als der Durchschnitt sind. Solche anatomischen Merkmale kann man z.B. dazu nutzen um eine Wertung zu erstellen, also die Eigenschaften/ Merkmale systematisch in Zahlen zu fassen. Am Ende hat man dann einen Wert (Score). Ein hoher Wert symbolisiert z.B. ein besonders schönes, starkes Tier, das z.B. ein sehr großes, wohlgeformtes Geweih aufweist. Es gibt aber auch andere Arten eine Wertung zu ermitteln, die nicht unbedingt auf anatomischen Merkmalen beruhen. Ein Beispiel hierfür ist die Bewertung des Abschusses des Tiers. Erfolgte der Abschuss sauber und schnell tödlich für das Tier, so kann man eine hohe Wertung erlagen. Es gibt also eine Reihe von verschiedenen Wertungen die dazu dienen, einen Sachverhalt (z.B. ein Tier, einen Abschuss...) zu bewerten. Jetzt ermöglicht eine solche Bewertung eine ganze Reihe von Wettkämpfen (wer hat das beste Tier erlegt, wer den saubersten Abschuss...), sei es in Teams oder bei offiziellen Wettbewerben. Mit guten Tieren, die eine hohe Wertung haben, kann man z.B. auch (je nach Wertungsart (siehe weiter unten)) am Ende einer Jagdsaison in die Hall Of Fame aufsteigen. Hier wird nun eine Übersicht gegeben, was es alles für Wertungen gibt und wie sie sich zusammensetzen. "Normale", artspezifische Wertung nach "Boone and Crockett Club" bzw. "CIC" Hierbei handelt es sich um die "normale" Wertung einer Trophäe im Spiel. Wenn man über die Wertung (Score) eines Tieres spricht, dann meint man in der Regel diesen Wert, da dieser Wert am einfachsten nachzuvollziehen ist. Um diese Wertung zu ermitteln bedient man sich anatomischen bzw. optischen Merkmalen. Die Wertung ist artspezifisch, d.h. sie wird bei jeder Tierart anders berechnet und man kann die Werte nur bei Tieren der selben Art vergleichen. Ein Vergleich Fasan- Elch ist z.B. nicht möglich. Bei vielen Arten haben nur die Männchen eine Wertung, bei manchen aber auch beide Geschlechter. Die besten Tiere aus der ganzen Welt einer Jagdsaison werden in einem Ranking in den Leaderboards veröffentlicht. So kann man seine besten Tiere mit denen aus der ganzen Welt, aller Spieler vergleichen. Die persönlichen Besten findet man in einem Ranking in den Statistiken auf der eigenen Seite. Die Wertung berechnet sich für jede Tierart anders. Bei den Hirschen nutzt man z.B. die Größe der Geweihe, bei Bären deren Schädelgröße, beim Razorback ist es eine Kombination aus Gewicht und Größe der Hauer (Gewaff). Die genaue Berechnung wird in einer Übersicht weiter unten gezeigt, bzw. auf den jeweiligen Seiten der Tier- Wertungen. Diese Berechnung wird der Berechnung im realen Leben, wo auch solche Wertungen vorgenommen werden, nachempfunden. Als Vorlage dient hier das Berechnungssystem des [http://www.boone-crockett.org/bgRecords/bc_scoring_pdfs.asp?area=bgRecords&ID=416327E9&se=1&te=1 Boone and Crockett Club]. Die Bewertungen der Tiere im Spiel wurden letztendlich mit dem Update vom 06.12.2011 an dieses System angepasst und man kann somit "echte Tiere" mit den "ingame Tieren" vergleichen. Für die europäischen Arten hat sich im Spiel das "CIC" Score- System durchgesetzt. Die Bewertung des erlegten Tiers wird im Spiel bei der Abschussbestätigung im HunterMate angezeigt. Seit dem Update vom 06.12.2011 besitzen fast alle Tierarten das TruRACS System, welches es ermöglicht, unendlich viele Geweihformen etc. im Spiel zu haben. Vorher gab es nur einige wenige Geweih- Typen, welche oft kaum zum angegebenen Score passten. Daher ist es jetzt auch sehr gut möglich im Spiel einen sehr groben Wert zu bestimmen, wenn das Tier noch nicht erlegt ist und man sich z.B. zwischen zwei Tieren entscheiden muss. Allerdings ist dies für ungeübte Jäger recht schwierig. Daher hat MonacoSteve einmal eine Anleitung erstellt, um bei noch lebenden Hirschen grob sagen zu können, ob es sich um ein "gutes" oder "schlechtes" Tier (nach Boone and Crockett Club) handelt: Übersicht Hier ist nun eine Übersicht über die Bewertungskriterien der einzelnen Arten. Details dazu stehen auf den verlinkten Seiten. Wie schon angesprochen wird jede Tierart nach einem eigenen System bewertet. Amerikanische Arten werden nach dem System des "Boone and Crockett Club" beurteilt, wo oft Anzahl und Länge der Enden am Geweih zählt, wo es aber auch abnormale Enden gibt, die nicht dem Idealbild entsprechen und daher vom Wert abgezogen werden. Europäische Arten hingegen werden meist nach "CIC- Regeln" beurteilt. Hier spielt oft noch das Gewicht eine Rolle oder Farbe und Perlung etc. werden beurteilt. Daher ist es nicht möglich unterschiedliche Tierarten miteinander zu vergleichen. Elche haben z.B. größere Geweihe als Wapitis, haben aber einen kleineren Score- Wert, weil sie einfach anders bewertet werden. Man kann immer nur Tiere der selben Art miteinander vergleichen. Möchte man verschiedene Arten miteinander vergleichen, so sollte man zum CSS (Cross- Species- Scoring) greifen, welches einen Vergleich deutlich erleichtert. CSS wird weiter unten genauer erklärt. CSS (Cross- Species- Scoring) Darunter versteht man ein System, welches die Wertungen der Tiere untereinander vergleichbar machen soll. Durch die oben beschriebenen verschiedenen Systeme kann man die Wertung von Tieren nur unter Tieren der selben Art vergleichen. Ein Vergleich Truthuhn- Fasan ist nicht direkt möglich. Ein 29er Fasan ist sehr gut, ein 29er Truthuhn aber sehr schlecht... Dies war nicht immer nötig, unterschiedliche Tierarten miteinander zu vergleichen. Durch die Einführung vom Mehrspielermodus und den damit verbundenen Teams bzw. Wettbewerben wurde es aber immer wichtiger auch unterschiedliche Tierarten miteinander zu vergleichen. Gerade wenn Teams gegeneinander spielen, dann werden meist unterschiedliche Tiere geschossen. Team A hat Wildschweine und Rehe erlegt, Team B Rothirsche und Fasane. Ein direkter Vergleich, bzw. eine Addition der Score- Werte der erlegten Tiere wäre nicht möglich. Die Wildschweine hätten z.B. eine viel zu starke Gewichtung mit den hohen Werten, die Fasane eine viel zu geringe. Daher wurde das CSS- System entwickelt. Jede Tierart besitzt eine minimal mögliche Bewertung und einen maximal mögliche Wertung. Jetzt könnte man ganz einfach den CSS- Score des erlegten Tieres bestimmen in dem man den Quotient aus Wertung und maximal möglicher Wertung bildet. Das Ergebnis könnte als Prozentangabe ausgegeben werden: z.B. 80% der maximal möglichen Wertung. Ein 100%iges Tier wäre dann das beste. So einfach wird das CSS- System aber nicht gemacht. Fasane, die in großer Zahl vorkommen und einfach zu erlegen sind, hätten dann gegenüber z.B. Rotfüchsen eine viel zu große Gewichtung. Treten Teams gegeneinander an, so würden alle auf Fasane setzen, weil man mit diesen schnell viele Punkte machen kann. Daher wird der CSS- Score etwas anders berechnet. Es gibt zusätzlich einen Korrekturfaktor bzw. besser gesagt einen Schwierigkeitsfaktor, der für jede Tierart unterschiedlich ist (siehe Tabelle unten). Einfach zu bejagende, häufige Tiere haben einen geringen Faktor (<1). Ihr maximal möglicher CSS- Score ist dadurch auch geringer. Sie fallen nicht so stark ins Gewicht. Seltenere Tiere, die schwer zu bejagen sind haben einen hohen Faktor (>1). Ihr maximal möglicher CSS- Score ist dadurch auch größer und ein solches Tier hat eine stärkere Gewichtung. Hier ist die genaue Formel, wie sich der CSS- Score berechnet: CSS = (Score - Min_Score) / (Max_Score - Min_Score) * 100 * Schwierigkeitsfaktor Übersicht In dieser Tabelle sind nun die gerundeten minimalen und maximalen Wertungen der Tierarten aufgelistet (normal nach "Boone and Crockett Club" bzw. "CIC" etc.), der artspezifische Schwierigkeitsfaktor und der dadurch resultierende maximale CSS- Score. Die Werte sind teilweise noch unvollständig und stammen aus Beobachtungen/ Sammlungen der Spielergemeinschaft. Daher alle Angaben ohne Gewähr. Der CSS- Score dient wirklich nur für die Anwendung bei z.B. Teams oder Wettbewerben mit mehreren Tierarten, also vereinfacht gesagt zum vergleich von mehreren Tierarten. Weiterhin wird immer der "normale Score" nach "Boone and Crockett Club" bzw. "CIC" etc. für Statistiken, sonstige Wettbewerbe, Leaderboards, Hall of Fame etc. genutzt. Abschusswertung (Harvest Value) Diese Wertung unterschiedet sich stärker von den anderen Wertungen, ist also vollkommen unabhängig von diesen. Bei dieser Wertung wird einfach der Abschuss an sich bewertet, also wie sauber, wie wenig zerstört und ethisch man das Stück erlegt hat. Damit schafft man einerseits neue Möglichkeiten für Wettbewerbe andererseits bringt man damit eine ordentliche Portion Realismus mit in das Spiel, da man im Spiel sonst nicht wirklich auf Wildbretverlust etc. achten muss. Zwar schränken die Jagdregeln im EHR die Wahl der Munition und damit die der Waffen etwas ein (Quälen und "Übertöten" der Tiere wird dadurch ausgeschlossen), trotzdem gibt es immer noch reichlich Spielraum, was an sich auch gut so ist (man denke an die verschiedenen Jagdsituationen und deren Anforderungen an Waffe und Munition). Nur greift der Spieler dann schnell zur stärksten Munition, die für diese Tierart erlaubt ist. Kleinere, schwächere Kaliber werden viel weniger genutzt. Im realen Leben ist dies ja etwas anders. Man möchte das Tier verwerten, also möglichst viel Fleisch erhalten, den Pelz, das Fell etc. nicht unnötig zerstören. Gleiches gilt für Geweihe etc. die noch als Trophäen dienen sollen. Andererseits soll die ausgewählte Patrone/ Waffe das Tier natürlich auch schnell und sauber, also waidgerecht töten. So erspart man dem Tier Leid und dem Jäger die leidige Nachsuche. Was nützt es also wenn man ein sehr schwaches Kaliber nutzt, das die Trophäe kaum beschädigt, aber eine lange Nachsuche erfordert oder dass das Stück sogar nicht gefunden wird und elendig verludert. Andererseits möchte man ein kleines Tier natürlich auch nicht mit einem großen Kaliber erlegen, welches das Tier zwar sofort tötet, aber vom Fleisch, Pelz etc. nicht mehr viel übrig lässt. Genau diese Aspekte werden in dieser Wertung aufgegriffen. Eine hohe, gute Wertung bekommt man also dann, wenn die Trophäe (das Stück Wild) so wenig wie nur möglich beschädigt wird aber trotzdem sehr sauber und schnell erlegt/ getötet wird. Die höchste, erreichbare Wertung liegt bei 100 (= 100%). Die Abschusswertung setzt sich aus zwei Komponenten zusammen, die unten genauer erläutert werden. Beide Komponenten werden multipliziert und ergeben die Abschusswertung. Eine Abschusswert von 100 bekommt man also nur dann, wenn beide Komponenten perfekt (= 100%) waren. Für jedes Tier wird ein Abschusswert berechnet, ganz gleich ob weiblich oder männlich. Zeit vom Abschuss bis zum Tod (Wound Time) Hier zählt ganz einfach die Zeit vom '''ersten Treffer auf das Tier bis zu dessen Todeszeitpunkt. Die Zeit wird in Sekunden/ Minuten bei der Abschussbestätigung angegeben. Umso kürzer die Zeit ist, umso besser der Wert. Ein Schuss in Herz, Halswirbel oder Hirn töten z.B. im Spiel auf der Stelle (also in 0s) und sind damit zu empfehlen. Zeiten von unter 60 Sekunden gelten als akzeptabel bis eben sehr gut. Zeiten von mehr als 60 Sekunden werden als schlecht bewertet und bekommen eine Teil- Wertung von 0%. Da die beiden Komponenten der Abschusswertung multipliziert werden hat man automatisch mit einer Zeit von mehr als 60 Sekunden einen Abschusswert von 0, ganz gleich wie wenig man von der Trophäe zerstört hat. Wichtige Hinweise für eine kurze Tötungszeit: *Der richtige Treffersitz ist essentiell. Nur dann geht das Stück schnell zu Boden. Organe wie Herz, Hirn und Wirbel sollten getroffen werden. Mit starken Kalibern kann man auch mehrere Organe verletzten, was zu einem schnellen Tod führt. *Starke Kaliber/ Munitionen sorgen für einen schnellen Tod. Mit ihnen muss man dann auch nicht immer so genau zielen. Bei Schrot z.B. ist die Schock- bzw. Verwundungswirkung so hoch, dass keine Organe getroffen werden müssen und das Wild meist auf der Stelle stirbt. Mehr dazu/ Tipps unter Geschosswirkung. Erhaltungswert der Trophäe (Trophy Integrity) Dies ist die zweite Komponente, aus der sich die Abschussbewertung zusammensetzt. Hier wird sehr vereinfacht bewertet, wie stark die Trophäe beim Abschuss beschädigt wurde. Mit Trophäe ist dabei das ganze Tier gemeint, es wird also nicht zwischen einzelnen Körperteilen unterschieden. Anschaulich gesprochen wird hier beachtet, wie viel Fleisch, Pelz, Fell... etc. noch vorhanden ist bzw. welches noch verwertet werden kann, was im realen Leben besonders von Interesse ist, also ein Ansporn auch im Spiel darauf zu achten und mal zum kleineren Kaliber zu greifen, da große Kaliber logischerweise viel Schaden anrichten. Der maximal mögliche Teilwert liegt bei 100%, d.h. die Trophäe ist noch zu 100% verwertbar. Umso geringer dieser Teilwert ist, umso mehr wurde beim Abschuss unbrauchbar gemacht und umso geringer ist dann am Ende auch die Abschusswertung. Wichtige Hinweise für einen hohen Trophäenerhalt: *Einzig allein die Wahl der Munition/ Waffe, die Tierart und die Schussdistanz sind hier ausschlaggebend! Der Treffersitzt etc. sind an dieser Stelle völlig unbedeutend. *Man sollte also zu den kleinsten/ schwächsten erlaubten Kalibern/ Munitionen greifen, die so wenig Schaden anrichten, wie nur eben möglich. *Man sollte auf die Schussdistanz achten. Manche Munitionen sind auf geringen Distanzen sehr stark und zerstören viel Wildbret. Interessantes, wissenswertes * Die Score- Werte (natürlich nicht die Abschussbewertungen) werden beim Spielstart zufällig den Tieren zugewiesen, aber immer nach einem festen Schlüssel: Ein Viertel der jeweiligen Art hat einen schlechten Score, die Hälfte der Tiere einen normalen und ein Viertel einen besonders hohen Score- Wert. * Der Score- Wert ist vollkommen unabhängig vom Abschussort. Viele Spieler fragen andere, die ein starkes Tier erlegt haben, nach dem genauen Abschussort, um dann dort selber auf ein starkes Tier zu warten. Das macht keinen Sinn! Es gibt keine Stellen, an denen vermehrt gute Tiere vorkommen! Überall dort, wo diese Tierart vorkommt, hat man theoretisch auch die Möglichkeit, die Chance ein Rekordtier zu erlegen. Es sollte eher nach den Stellen gefragt werden, an denen viele Tiere dieser Art vorkommen, denn dann sieht man mehr Tiere und die Chancen ein gutes zu sehen steigen dann logischerweise. *Starke Tiere (also Tiere mit hohem Score- Wert) sind meist schwerer zu bejagen. Sie sind wachsamer und erfahrener. *Es kommt bei Bären vor, dass starke Männchen schwächere Tiere von Futterstellen vertreiben. Somit kann man an Futterstellen oft leicht bessere Tiere finden. *Wie man ein Tier trifft hat keinen Einfluss auf den Score- Wert. Der Score bleibt auch bei einem sehr schlechten Schuss gleich. Dies gilt natürlich nicht für die Abschusswertung! *Tiere mit Farbanomalien (Seltene Tiere) wie z.B. Albinos zeigen keine Unterschiede in der Score- Berechnung. Kategorie: Evergreen Hunting Reserve